


Punishment

by MessyFanatic



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: The cult is here but I can't find a tag for it, This was for a friend, and because I wanted to explore the cult, ask me to tag in case, based in my own hcs but still, can this be considered self-indulgent?, there is mentions of violence but not super specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyFanatic/pseuds/MessyFanatic
Summary: She didn't like when her friends were vanished, she didn't want them to suffer.Even when the other option was even worse, but she didn't know that.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dumbassv2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbassv2/gifts).



She knew something was wrong when she arrived to the garden.

Everyone was whispering, why they were whispering? It seemed very rude when the King was in front of them, and she doubt they were telling secrets, they couldn't hide secrets from the King.

Walking to them, something caught her attention.

Cries, someone was crying. She ran to what was around the circle that everyone formed, fear in her face of who was in front of her. 

It was her friend, her leafs shaking and trying to reach her when she looked at her. She did the same, her fingers almost near her when a familiar voice stopped her. 

"Don't touch her" 

Father Shrignold had a serious tone, which just could mean that her friend did something bad, but she was just so frightened that it wouldn't be that big. She was sure Father would understand. 

"Father Shrignold, please forgive what she did, I'm sure it is nothing to be mad about! " She exclamed, as the whispers were beggining to be louder and louder. Was it something she said? 

His expression was gentle as he told her " I'm sorry, but our friend here tried to contradict Malcom's word, and even when we tried to clear her mind, she stayed impertinent"

Her face winced, disrespecting Malcom's word was something greatly erroneous, she feared that her friend was condemned to be vanished. She had lost so many friends during the year, she just hoped the King was merciful enough to reduce it to a punishment, no matter how painful it would be.

She clasped her hands, trying to hide her new desesperation as she pleaded "Please don't vanish her! Our King and you are so compassionate, that even you could forgive her, I understand why you are offended, but vanishing her only will confuse her more! "

Father Shrignold hummed, the whispers persisted, but were no longer as annoying as before. They seemed to agree with her.

She turned her face at her friend, the hope in her eyes made her feel brave with whatever that Father was gonna dictate. 

"That is wise of you, special, and you have a very good point. How are we gonna leave our friend, making her vulnerable to the filth that world has everywhere? " 

The rest of them seemed to agree, as their voices sounded more friendly. She couldn't be more proud, they were so understanding! And, Father was right, her friend wouldn't be exposed to the cruel world that everyone was so scared at.

"But, she still has to be punished, and you can do it this time! I'm so excited for how you will do it! "

"W-what?!" 

She was tembling as Father Shrignold was radiating of happiness , she hated punishments so much, no matter how good they made. And now she was going to do it. 

Her friend was sobbing badly, her leafs covering her face in shame as evryone began to gather around her again, leaving her a space in the circle. 

As she walked to her, she could feel something, she didn't know what it was though. 

She lifted her in with one hand, the other taking a petal and rubbing it, hoping it would calm her a little. She tried to smile at her, but she couldn't when she looked at her broken eyes.

She could feel that Father was behind her, his voice was low and soothing. 

"Now, special one, repeat after me.." 

For the one whom was wrong

"Pl-please, no-"

Rip! 

For the the one who was offended

"No! N-no! I'm s-"

Rip! 

For those who observed

"Sto-p! Stop i-i-t! "

Rip!

For the one who dictated

'"Im sor- I'm sorry! C-"

Rip! 

And for the one who punished 

"It hur-"

Rip! 

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

When her mind was clear, she was confused. 

Everyone was gathering around her friend, she looked so fragile. They were healing her, from what she could see.

What happened? She couldn't remember exactly. 

Before she could stand up - Which was strange, why she was sitting? - Father Shrignold was already squeezing her in a hug, even if he was so small that he just could hug her face. 

"You did so well! I'm so proud of you, you have the skills of a great leader! " Even is she was confused, she hugged him back with her hands, feeling confident with his words.

She hoped she could do the next punishment too, everything turned for good, everyone was calm now,, her friend was safe and Father Shrignold was proud of her! 

And looking up at the statue, she hoped Malcom was proud of her too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reaching here!  
> Any comments or kudos or feedbacks are good for me!


End file.
